Wrong Turn Taken
by pnew106s
Summary: I have always wondered what if, Ketsu and Sabine remained as Bounty Hunters. What would Sabine's future be, in this tale she and Ketsu are hired to capture Ezra and his friends. But a dream causing Sabine to wonder if she had taken the right path. She does eventually meet Ezra but things have changed. Ezra is a more powerful Jedi then he was in the series. A little Romance.
1. Chapter 1

The Wrong turn: Part 1

 **In this alternate paradox** , Ketsu Onyo had not betrayed and left Sabine Wren behind and the two remained as Bounty Hunters. Sabine never joins Hera and Kanan, she and Ketsu take any type of Bounty jobs that give them the Credits they desire. Ezra does join the Ghost Crew and he begins his training as a Jedi. Gaining the attention of the Imperials who place a very large Bounty on the Ghost Crews capture.

 **Sitting with her feet on the desk** , Sabine waited with Ketsu for the Imperial Officer to arrive. Kneeling on the floor nearby in stun cuffs sat a Rebel Sympathizer. Sabine hated Imperials but they paid well. "Where is he, time is Credits?" Sabine said to one of the two white Armored Stormtroopers standing silent guard at the door. Of course, the Stormtrooper said nothing.

"Patience Sister, Commander Garsk never arrives on time." Ketsu said to Sabine.

"Never had any. So, where are we going from here?" Sabine asked taking off her helmet and putting it on the desk. Usually she would not do that, she hated it when one of these Imperial Officers gave her unwanted attention. They would flatter her trying to seduce her in some fashion, which she had no interest in any of them. It bothered her, she was only sixteen and most of the old scum that found her attractive was at least twice her age. It was always the same, they would stare at her ass, legs and small breasts within her body suit and armor as she walked by them. They would approach her and ask if she wanted to either go back to their quarters or spend time with them. Ketsu had told her that it was because she was a rare beauty that caused those scum to want to bed her.

"I hear Lothal has some interesting bounties on it." Ketsu smirked seeing her partner shrug her shoulders only partially wanting to work for any more Imperials.

Commander Garsk entered and stared at Sabine. Causing her to roll her eyes, in frustration. "I see that you found Hindu Larz, very good." Garsk sat behind his desk and waved at the Rebel kneeling on the floor. "Where did you find him?"

"You are not paying for that, only his capture." Ketsu said as the Commander handed her Thirty Thousand Credits. "Keep going it was Fifty."

"I do not remember that, I believe the Bounty on him is only Thirty." Garsk stated as he smiled wolfishly at Ketsu then at Sabine.

Both knew what the Imperial was trying to do, he would pocket Twenty Thousand for their work. "Perhaps we should take it, then put on the network not to take any work from Commander Garsk." Sabine suggested as Garsk frowned and handed the other Twenty.

"Unless there is no social involvement that you two would like to do with me, I would suggest that you leave Shili." Garsk ordered as he glared at the two Bounty Hunters. "Take Hindu Larz down to interrogation, I believe that there are some answers I want from him."

Sabine tried not to look at the human Rebel as he was manhandled up and dragged from the room. She felt somewhat dismayed at the expression on his face; fear and hopelessness. Putting her helmet back on she stood and left, with Ketsu following her. "I hate that, Larz is just an innocent person that wants freedom." She said as she left the Complex, seeing Togruta's walking about their Home-world with their Montrelled heads lowered.

"Freedom is overrated. Think about it Sabine, if we let emotion and feelings come into play we won't make any Credits. Rebels are the highest Bounties out here, even the Black Sun is paying premium prices for Rebels. More than the Empire by the way." Ketsu wanted to join the Black Sun someday, but Sabine did not. She did not like the Falleaon and since the Black Sun was ruled by a Falleaon; she had no intention of joining it. "So, shall we head for Lothal?"

"Why not?" Walking through the outer Imperial Complex Sabine saw a Togruta youth begging on a street corner. Taking a Credit from her pouch she tossed it to the young Togruta girl and smiled at her. Especially when Ketsu did the same. "You are such a softy."

"You are one to talk. Let's go, I called Squeaky he is getting the Shadow Runner prepped for our departure." Ketsu said indicating their Astromech Droid.

That night Sabine had a dream, unlike any dream she had before. She felt wonderful in the dream as she slept. She stood before a young man that she had never seen before and as he put his arms around her and she felt whole. She marveled as the dream kissed her, relishing in the experience. To her dismay before she could identify the man she awoke. The feelings remained as she rolled over in her small bed and with regret the young man was not there. Closing her eyes, she hoped to have the dream again.

 **Out on the Plains of Lothal** , Ezra parried a lunge by Kanan. They had been dueling for hours, and after the defeat of the Grand Inquisitor and the appearance of two more. Kanan thought it essential that Ezra become better with being able to fight better with his Lightsaber. Hera and Zeb watched them closely as the two Jedi fought across the uneven ground.

"They are both getting better." Zeb the Lasat stated as he watched them parry and thrust the Lightsabers.

"Yes, it is important that they do get better." Hera said exhaling as Kanan almost lost his arm in one of the defensive moves. She knew that they both were in total control as they fought. Then like most of their bouts it was a draw.

"Alright, that is enough for today. Let us Meditate and Relax a little." Kanan said as he deactivated his Lightsaber and knelt, followed by Ezra.

Ezra touched the Force and allowed his perceptions to flow. Kanan had warned him several times that visions should not be taken literally. This one was different from any that he had experienced before. Concentrating on the flashes, he saw himself facing a Mandalorian. A Female Mandalorian, she had him dead to rights. Training her blaster down upon him as he looked up at her. Then oddly she lowered her blaster and pulled her helmet off, what he saw shocked him. She was beautiful. Her golden eyes stared at him. Then the vision disappeared and he heard Yoda's voice in his mind. "Future she is, to you she will be." Ezra's eyes flew open and he saw Kanan staring at him with concern.

"Ezra! Can you hear me?" Kanan yelled at him as he blinked. Zeb and Hera were standing behind Kanan their expressions radiated concern.

"Yes, what is wrong?" Ezra asked as he reached down to rub his now tingling legs.

"You have been Meditating for six hours, I could not bring you out of it." Kanan informed him as he reached down to help his Pattawan stand.

"Six hours, no way. Maybe twenty minutes or so." Ezra stated standing and feeling the circulation return to his legs.

"No six hours, what did you experience?" Kanan asked as he watched Ezra carefully.

"I had a vision, but unlike any I have ever had. I heard Master Yoda again." Ezra replied, then told Kanan what he had seen and heard.

"This might not be a normal vision, it might be something else. Especially if Master Yoda spoke to you." Kanan exhaled and led Ezra inside, they needed to discuss the vision more completely.

"In the meantime, we have our orders. Commander Sato has finally found the supply depot he wants us to raid." Hera told them as she and Zeb entered the Ghost as well. While still searching for a base, Lothal was still a good staging area for the Ghost and as soon as the raid was completed and the supplies were transferred to a ship. They would return and land somewhere else to await their next assignment.

 **Landing at the Capital City on Lothal** , Sabine shook her head. The Capital more looked like a small inadequate town. The biggest building was the Imperial domed Complex. Following Ketsu inside she tried not to look disgusted at the presence of so many Imperials. She hated Imperial Officers with a passion. She hated more working for them, but the Credits were always good. Entering the Office, she saw Ketsu pause slightly then go in.

"Good you are here, I am Agent Alexsandr Kallus and from what I have heard you two are the best Bounty Hunters in the Outer Rim." The man smiled at Ketsu who faltered slightly. Sabine shook her head as her friend sat and smiled at the Imperial.

"Great." Sabine thought. "Ketsu is at it again." Sabine listened to the Imperial lout flatter and praise them, then after a while handed Four Holo Images to them.

"We want them alive if possible, well we want these two alive. The others are at your discretion." Kallus continued to look at Ketsu who gave him her best come hither looks.

'We will try to bring them all in alive, but it never is a guarantee." Sabine stated ignoring the appraised look that Kallus gave her. Taking the special passes that authorized them to go all over Lothal in their hunt for the Rebels. Standing Sabine almost had to drag her friend out of Kallus's office. Out in the corridor Ketsu stopped her.

"What is with you, he was attractive. Perhaps if you indulged occasionally you might like it." Ketsu frowned as she realized what she had said. "I am sorry Sabine, you know my mouth works before my brain kicks in."

"It is ok, I know that you did not mean to say that." Sabine stared angrily at the passing Imperials then put her helmet back on. She did not like to think about what had happened to her two years ago at the Imperial Academy. Before she had decided to quit and leave, an instructor had decided that he desired Sabine and that desire turned to him forcing himself on her. The memory soured in Sabine's mind as the perverted Officer raped her and took her virginity. Now the very thought of even being around any Imperial Officer sent her into revulsion. "Let's go to the Hotel and go over who we are after." Sabine said listlessly as she walked on.

In the Hotel Room, Sabine scowled at the Holo-Images and the information that the Imperial Security Branch had accumulated on the Rebels. The ISB generally had extensive information about any threat. It was their trademark, not so with these Rebels. They barely had any names on them. As she looked over the Images, A Female Twil'ek about Twenty-Five Ryloth years old, A Lasat underdetermined Lason years old, Human Man about Twenty-Five human years old and a younger man about Sabine's age. She stared at the last image, feeling a familiarity about him. She turned her head slightly and studied the image, he had clear blue eyes and she felt an attraction to him.

"Oh, he is cute." Ketsu said as she peered over Sabine's shoulder. "Looks a little young and innocent to be a Rebel that the Empire wants."

"I did not notice." Sabine said lying to her friend. She knew that Ketsu could tell when she lied.

"Sure, you didn't. I know you sister. You like him. Maybe before we turn him over to the Empire you can talk to him or even you know have some fun. It might be sort of a last request before the Empire shoots him." Ketsu said seeing Sabine frown at the last statement.

Sabine did not know why the thought of the Empire executing a Rebel terrorist would upset her, but it did. Most of those that they turned over to the Empire were interrogated then executed within a few days of their capture. It bothered Sabine somewhat, not as much as the thought of the Empire doing it to the young man that she looked at now. For some reason he reminded Sabine of her brother Triston. Along with something else, almost like she knew who he was, that she had seen him before. Shaking her head, she looked at the amount the Imperials had on the Two Humans, the sum was outrageous and she wanted to know why. "Did you see the amount the Imperials have on him, it is the highest I have ever seen." Sabine asked Ketsu who smirked.

"Yeah you could almost buy a Corvette Cruiser for that amount. With the other Human you could." Ketsu commented already feeling those Credits in her pouch. Then her thoughts strayed to Kallus. Wondering if she had time to see him before they started hunting. Seeing Sabine's expression, she touched Sabine's arm. "What is it?"

"I do not know, I am confused and conflicted. There is something about him that makes me wonder if we should accept this contract." Sabine replied still looking at the image, wondering what he was like.

"Well I am going to see if that handsome ISB Agent wants to take me to dinner. You let me know when you come to a decision?" Walking to the door Ketsu turned. "Do not wait up." Leaving Sabine to ponder about what to do.

Laying in one of the two beds, with her eyes closed. Sabine started to drift off to sleep. Then with a start she sat up. The young man on the imager was the same young man in her dream. She knew it was, that was why he was so familiar to her. Picking up the imager she stared at it again. Running her fingers across it she felt a stirring in her chest. "How can this be?" She said out loud as she exhaled. Without warning she heard a voice echo in the room. "Future he is, to you he will be". Jumping out of bed she searched for the source of the gravelly voice, with her blaster in her hand. Finding nothing she frowned, "What the hell was that?" she thought. "And what does it mean?"

 **Throughout the mission** , Ezra could not keep his mind off the Mandalorian Girl or Woman. He did not understand what Master Yoda had meant. Was the Mandalorian going to kill him, or was it something else. Like Kanan had told him; visions were difficult to interpret. Sometimes they had a disturbing meaning. But this one was different, Ezra knew it was different. Master Yoda had spoken to him in this vision.

"Are you alright, Ezra?" Hera asked from the pilot controls as she guided the Ghost into position to take the cargo from the Imperial ship. Four A-Wings blew apart the TIE Fighter escort as their contact on the Imperial ship transferred the precious Cargo to the Ghost. Once out of range the Imperial Pilot who was secretly a Rebel would report that he had lost the Cargo and his Escorts had been destroyed. Allowing him to continue as an Imperial Pilot and Cargo Hauler.

"Everything is fine, the vision is just confusing me." Ezra stated as he stood and went to his quarters. Wanting to concentrate more on the vision and try to figure out its meaning. As he passed Kanan the older Jedi smiled and let the younger go to be alone in his thoughts.

Sitting down in the Co-pilot seat, Kanan looked over at Hera. "Give him time, the vision is something I never have heard of. Especially since Master Yoda spoke to him while not in the temple. That makes it something that is extremely special."

"But what does it mean? The words that your Master Yoda had said. **"Future she is, to you she will be."** Is it something important to Ezra or the rest of us?" Hera asked as she disconnected from the Cargo Ship and signaled Phoenix Squadron to depart and return to the Fleet. The Ghost would then follow so they could transfer the Cargo.

"It is a mystery. Even to me. I guess we will find out once it occurs." Kanan replied as he watched a Hera rolled her eyes and her Lekku quivered with frustration. Curling and uncurling. As the Ghost shot into Hyperspace.

"You know I hate it when you get all mystical on me." Hera smiled then reached out grabbing his tunic shirt and pulling him closer. Touching her lips onto his, in a lingering kiss. He reached up and caressed her Lekku and she shuddered as his touch sent pleasure throughout her body. "Hmm, that feels good." She muttered as she returned to piloting the Ghost. "To be continued, tonight my quarters." Hera stated seeing Kanan smile knowing what that meant.

"Just be a little quieter tonight. Last time you were a little loud." Kanan commented watching as Hera shrugged her shoulders.

"Not my fault, you were the one that got me aroused so much." Hera returned to normal space and soon docked with one of the Corvettes. Transferring the Cargo of Power Converters and Cells to the Rebel Cruiser. Once completed Hera set course back to Lothal, deciding this time to hide the Ghost near Ezra's Tower near Jhothal. All four of them would at least could touch base wirh Old Jho again.

Chopper wheeled in grumbling about one thing or another and Hera just ignored the cranky Droid as they entered Hyperspace.

In his quarters, Ezra stared at one of the walls thinking. The vision disturbed him, but it also excited him. There was something about the Mandalorian Girl that made his heart beat harder, for one she was beautiful. If she was real, Kanan had warned him that it might be a figment or a creation from the vision. But he knew she was real and as Yoda had told him, she was part of his future.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wrong Turn: Part 2

 **Reaching under her pillow** , Sabine wrapped her hand around her Blaster when she heard the Hotel Room Door unlock. It was early in the morning and when Sabine noticed it was Ketsu she shook her head and sat up. "You are coming home late, have a good time?" Sabine asked her friend; as Ketsu smiled mischievously at her.

"The best, sorry I woke you. I am so tired." Ketsu dropped her helmet and armor on the floor and crawled into her bed.

Sabine exhaled and closed her eyes, she knew her friend had spent the night with Kallus and after several hours of sex decided to return to the Hotel Room to sleep. Ketsu did not like sleeping with anyone that she had sex with. They would want a repeat performance later after a couple hours of sleep and Ketsu usually was already satisfied. "I will let you sleep for three hours and then we have to go on the hunt."

"Three hours, I have not slept since yesterday. So, I take it we are taking the contract. Why do I get the feeling that the only reason you want to take this contract is so you can meet that handsome young man?" Ketsu chuckled then soon Sabine could hear her friend start to snore.

Sabine had not decided yet, she wanted to see him but she also did not know if once she found him if she would turn him over to the Empire. It all depended upon what her impression on him would be. If he was like all the other young men that she had met, he was going to the Empire. Drifting back to sleep herself she continued to dream about him. Clutching a pillow tightly to her imagining it was him.

Awaking several hours later, she nudged Ketsu. "Time to get going. Some of the ISB intel shows that a nearby town has a lot of sighting for these Rebels. It is called Jhothal." Sabine said as Ketsu pulled the blanket over her head. Mumbling that it was still too early. Tapping her comm-link. "Hey Squeaky, lock down the ship. We will contact you if we need you." She heard his reply and she closed the link. It took another hour to finally get Ketsu up and ready to go. While Sabine waited for Ketsu to shower and get dressed, she used the Hotel Link to contact a local Speeder Bike Rental and had two Bikes delivered out in front of the Hotel.

"Do we have time to get something to eat?" Ketsu asked as she yawned and stretched. Still feeling a little worn out.

"We will once we get to Jhothal. I have two Speeder Bikes downstairs, so that should wake you up." Sabine led the way down to the front of the Hotel, mounting the Bikes and soared out of the Capital. Out on the plains they increased the speed, heading towards Jhothal.

 **Standing on the Balcony of the old Communications Tower** , Ezra watched Jhothal. This was his home, inside he had all sorts of souvenirs that he liberated from different Imperials. All different types of Helmets lined the walls, along with other items. Leaning against the handrail he closed his eyes to feel the breeze. Allowing the Force to connect him to all that surrounded him. Then he heard Yoda again, "Future she is, to you she will be." Concentrating Ezra could almost see Yoda sitting on a log before him. "What does that mean, Master?" He asked the image.

"Know you will, in motion future is." Yoda replied giving a small chuckle then disappeared.

"Well that helps, a lot!" Ezra muttered sarcastically shaking his head. For once he wished the visions or times of clairvoyance made sense. Turning he made his way back to the Ghost, deciding not to tell Kanan about Yoda's current visit. Since he did not know what it meant he doubted Kanan would either. Walking across the plains towards the Ghost a Loth-Cat stood before him, it purred slightly then bolted into the grass. As he continued, two Loth-Cats emerged and began to playfully fight. At the end of the play, they purred against each other briefly and jumped back into the high grass. Ezra watched them and wondered what that could mean. Even more confused he entered the Ghost and went to his favorite place, one of the Gun Turrets to think.

 **Swooping into Jhothal** , Sabine revved her Speeder to a stop. Checking out the small town, she could see Stormtroopers and gray clothed Imperials all over the town. Even a couple of pilots. Briefly showing the pass to one of the Imperials she parked her Bike over at the Local Inn. A small two-story building. Ketsu shrugged and went inside to secure them a room. Then the hunt was on. The first step that they would take is to get the lay of the land. Walking around the town they soon realized it was a lot larger than they first thought. Ketsu went back to the Hotel to take a nap, so Sabine decided to keep looking around. Entering the Local Bar, Sabine approached the counter and Sabine saw that it was being run by a Ithorian. She liked Ithorians they were always a nice and non-combative people. Smiling at him, she pulled out a couple of Creds. "A Local Ales." She said pleasantly, removing her helmet.

"You are a little young to be drinking, little one." The Ithorian rumbled but placed a cup on the bar.

"Old enough to reach the bar old enough to have some fun." A local man sneered at her as he looked at her with a gleam in his eye. "How about it sweetheart, you and me?" He winked at her.

"I would rather be with a Hutt." Sabine replied partially ignoring the overweight and grizzled man.

"You are a little stuck up for a Mando." The man stated leaning closer. "Most Mando's I know are that way. Perhaps I should teach you a lesson." The man raised his hand and Sabine set herself to block it then teach him something her way. Before he could attempt to strike her, another grabbed his wrist.

"Jenso, that is not being polite. She is a stranger here and should be treated like a guest." The young black-haired man said sternly as Jenso lowered his hand.

"I was not being polite, you are a stranger and should be treated like a guest." Jenso repeated with a bewildered look on his face.

"Maybe you should apologize." The other _said_ as he let Jenso's wrist go. "Then go home and sleep it off."

"I should apologize. Then go home to sleep it off." Jenso again repeated, stood and left in a daze.

Sabine looked at the young man, puzzled on what had just occurred with Jenso.

Ezra quickly explained, not telling the striking young woman that he had used the Force to cloud Jenso's mind. "Sorry about that, Jenso Kiff usually harmless. But after he drinks too much he can get a little rowdy." The other said as he smiled at her. "I am Ezra." He introduced himself and Sabine stared at him. He looked oddly familiar and she stared at him then smiled back.

"Sabine, thank you. I could have handled him easily. I usually do not like beating up drunks. With him I probably would have made an exception." Sabine said as she took his hand and shook it. Then held it longer than normal, she liked the feeling she was getting as she clasped his hand. Slowly releasing it she saw his eyes and she melted slightly. The cool blue eyes, then it dawned on her. He was one of the Rebels she was after. He was also the one from her dream, debating with herself whether to draw her blaster and stun him or to wait until later. She decided to enjoy his company for a time. After all, if she found him once she could find him again. "Will you join me, perhaps with you here I won't draw any attention from the others in here?"

"Why not?" Ezra asked as he sat down. The Itholian instantly put a cup in front of him. "Have you been in Jhothal long?"

"A few hours. You?" She stated seeing him smile at her again and it gave her a pleasant feeling.

"I have lived here my whole life, I was born here." He told her and sipped his drink.

They talked for hours and near the end Sabine was happy with her decision. Almost disappointed when it was time to leave, outside she leaned against a wall. Standing and looking at each other, both not sure what to do or say. Reaching out she put her hands on his waist and pulled him towards her. As their lips met, Sabine could hear herself ask. "What am I doing, he is the Target, he is a Rebel?" Instead she relished in the moment, kissing him harder, moaning slightly as she wrapped her arms around him and feeling his arms encircle her. Parting she gazed into his eyes, those clean blue eyes that made her heart stammer.

"I better get going, if I am not back soon my friends will come looking for me." Ezra said reluctantly as she kissed him one more time then released him and clasped his hand, interlacing her fingers with his.

"I better get back to my friend at the Hotel." She had already told him about Ketsu. What she was tempted to do was take Ezra to her Hotel Room, kick Ketsu out and spend the night with him. Instead before the moment could end she asked him. "Can I see you later?"

"I would like that, good night Sabine." Ezra stepped away and started to leave.

"Good night Ezra." She said to him watching him as he rounded a corner and disappeared. Going back to the Hotel, she was confused. Reaching the Room, she tapped the recognition knock on the door, Sabine went in and saw Ketsu waiting.

"Where have you been, I was starting to worry?" Ketsu asked as Sabine sat heavily on one of the beds.

"At the local bar, I met someone." Sabine stated then bit her bottom lip. "It was one of the Targets."

"So where is he, at the local Imperial Commanders Headquarters?" Ketsu asked as she smiled slightly hoping it was one of the high-priced Bounties.

"No, I let him go." Sabine replied feeling slightly ashamed, looking up at Ketsu who just shook her head.

"You let him go! Wait it was the image of the one that you were staring at yesterday. The young cute one." Ketsu smiled slightly and sat next to Sabine. "So, what happened?"

"I do not know, I talked to him and he is not like anyone I ever met before. We talked for hours, after I kissed him. I just could not do it." Sabine felt guilty as Ketsu chuckled at her.

"Sabine, you cannot get attached to him, he is worth one hundred thousand Creds to us and he is a Rebel. We have accepted the contract." Ketsu stared at Sabine seriously. "You do not even know it is the one that you dreamed about."

"His name is Ezra and I know he is, I felt it." Sabine explained as she continued to feel like she was betraying Ketsu, but her friend seemed to understand. "I agreed to meet with him again."

"So, what do you want to do? Whatever you say goes? If you want to let them go, then we let them go and if you want to be with him then it is ok with me." Ketsu took her hand and squeezed it. "All I have to say is it is about time." Letting Sabine's hand go, Ketsu went to her own bed and laid down.

"I do not know what to do, let's see what happens. If he is not what I expect then we keep to the contract." Sabine told her, taking off her boots and laid down. Secretly she knew what was going to happen. She liked kissing him, it felt wonderful. It seemed to clear her mind and make her feel whole again. Rolling around on the bed, she could not settle down. Glancing over at the other side of the bed, she silently wished he was there right now. Then she heard in her mind the voice again and she did not panic. "Future you have found, courage must have." Smiling she slowly drifted to sleep, still dreaming of Ezra and her place with him.

 **Ezra felt giddy as he ran across the open plains towards where the Ghost was hidden**. The Rocky Extrusions rose high into the two-moon lighted plains. Approaching he saw Zeb.

"You are in so much trouble, kid." Zeb told him teasing him slightly. Stepping around one of the pointed big rocks, Ezra saw Hera and Kanan waiting for him.

"Do you realize what time it is?" Hera said sternly as Ezra approached the ramp of the Ghost. Zeb came up behind him.

"Told you so." Zeb whispered as he passed Ezra heading into the ship.

"We have been worried sick." Hera glared at Ezra and her Lekku quivered like angry snakes, thrashing and striking straight down. Meanwhile Kanan said nothing. Which told Ezra that Kanan was even more upset then Hera.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." Ezra replied stepping closer.

"Then try looking like you are sorry." Kanan muttered as Hera glared over at him. Silencing him, he did not want to attract Hera's wrath as well.

"Where have you been?" Hera asked as she stared angrily down at Ezra and he felt like he was once again facing his parents when he was little and did something wrong.

"At old Joh's, I met someone. Someone wonderful, she is so beautiful, smart and wow." Ezra rambled, with a pleased expression as he stepped by them smiling.

"Who is she and can she be trusted?" Hera asked concerned for the youngest member of the crew and her responsibility.

"Sabine." Ezra said dreamily as he thought about her and the kisses that he had with her. Touching his lips with his fingers. "She is a Mandalorian."

Kanan stared down at him with shock. "Is she the one from the vision?" He asked concerned immensely as he blocked Ezra's entry into the ship.

"Yes, she is." Ezra exhaled and he could still smell her perfume in the air or was it on him, he did not care. The very thought of her made him feel giddy.

"Remember the vision, you do not know what it could signify. She may turn on you. Master Yoda was not clear on his message to you." Kanan told him as he put his hands-on Ezra's shoulders. "Perhaps it would be best if you do not see her again."

"No, I need to see her again. Trust me Kanan, I think she is something special and she is destined to join us." Ezra moved by Kanan and Hera and entered the ship.

"You might want not try to push him, he is smitten. I just hope he is right." Hera followed Ezra, after a few moments Kanan shook his head and entered as well.

Kanan exhaled and knelt, he was hoping to somehow contact Yoda. Get some clarity to the vision that Ezra had. But all he felt was the Force, no Yoda. Standing after an hour, Kanan went to Hera's door and knocked lightly. She opened it then pulled him inside by his tunic's collar. Kanan's last thought as he entered, at least something is going right tonight. He was worried, Ezra was becoming a powerful Jedi. In time he might be more powerful than Kanan.

 **Sabine did not have a restful night** , she kept waking and gazing over to the other side of the bed. Wishing that Ezra was there besides her and since he wasn't she felt heartbroken. "This is insane, how could I feel this way about someone that I just met?" She whispered to herself. She did not believe in love at first sight or even infatuation at first sight. Her feelings said differently, she could not stop thinking about him. The taste of his mouth on hers, his arms around her. Exhaling she closed her eyes again and tried to sleep, drifting off. She awoke when Ketsu started to kick her bed trying to wake her. Muttering "Ezra?"

"No, you got it bad." Ketsu said smirking and chuckling.

"I do not!" Sabine stated firmly. Sitting up glaring at Ketsu angrily. But she did, all she could think about was Ezra. It was driving her crazy, rising she strode into the Refresher and after taking a shower. Dressed and came out, looking for her Helmet. "Shit, I left my Helmet at the Bar last night."

"See what I mean, you got it bad." Ketsu teased her as the two left to see if Sabine could retrieve her Helmet. Realizing that she had been so involved with Ezra that she had left it on the Bar, not understanding how she could do that. Walking into the Bar.

"You forgot this, young Miss." Old Jho rumbled handing Sabine her Helmet.

"Thank you, I guess I had other things on my mind." Sabine said to Old Jho. Checking to make sure no one messed with her Helmet. Hearing a slight chuckle from Ketsu.

"Would you like something, I do not serve drinks this early but I do breakfast." Old Jho asked handing the two women menus.

"Why not, I have never tried Itholian." Ketsu looked over the menu and smiled, it was all vegetarian but all of it did sound good. "I will try number four with spiced juice."

"Make that two." Sabine went over to one of the tables and sat, putting her helmet on it. Glancing towards the door, looking and hoping to see if Ezra came here or not for breakfast. Realizing that she did have it bad.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wrong Turn/Now the Right Path: Part 3

" **Whoa, Stop! That is enough for today!"** Kanan said loudly as he deflected another strike from Ezra. Relieved that his student Ezra deactivated his Lightsaber, returning it to his belt. "You are getting too good for me to keep up with you. Let us instead work on your sustained control and telekinesis." Kanan had come to the realization that Ezra was getting more powerful than him, both in skill and the Force. He did not know how to continue, soon he would not have the skill and knowledge himself to be Ezra's Master. A passing thought Kanan had was to somehow contact Master Yoda and have Ezra learn from him. But where would he look, the few times Master Yoda made contact was to add some little bit of wisdom or advice. So, until Kanan could figure out what to do, he was stuck trying to adequately train Ezra. "Ok, concentrate on the three Cargo Containers and lift them. Keep them up simultaneously." In the past the exercise was difficult for Ezra but know he seemed to have a better connection with the Force. His focus was stronger which made him stronger.

An hour later, Kanan sought out Hera. "I think I am in trouble." Kanan said as Hera looked at him. "Ezra has progressed beyond what I can teach him."

"When did this occur?" Hera asked sitting down across from Kanan at the table.

"I believe it was when he met the Mandalorian girl. He has gained clarity with the Force and it has increased his abilities." Kanan replied leaning back and trying to think what he could do. If Ezra progresses to fast he might slip into the Dark Side and not even realize it.

Outside Ezra glanced at his Chrono on his wrist, close enough. Jogging past the Rock Formations that jutted up, Ezra headed for Jhothal. He and Sabine were going to meet at Old Jho's and he was somewhat anxious. Without realizing it, Ezra streaked across the plains at a run. Twice the speed that he could run normally. Somehow, he had tapped into the Force and it restored him as he ran. Nearing the edge of Jhothal, he slowed down so he did not draw Imperial attention.

 **During the day** , Sabine and Ketsu made a show of hunting for the Rebels. Poking around in different places, asking questions and even waiting at perfect attack locations. Near evening Sabine kept glancing at her Chrono. "I am going to go meet Ezra." She declared.

"I would like to meet this young man that seemed to entice you so much." Ketsu said as she followed Sabine towards the Bar.

"Sure, why not? But only to meet him right. You are not getting sneaky on me, are you?" Sabine asked worried. She had not made up her mind yet whether to fulfill the contract or be with Ezra.

"Just meet him, I swear. I want to make sure he is good enough for you." Ketsu replied as they entered the Tavern and sat at one of the tables. Taking off their helmets, Old Jho ambled over and put two mugs of ale on the table.

"He is not here yet, young one." Old Jho told Sabine as he went back to the Bar.

"So, what is he like?" Ketsu asked as she sipped the drink. Sabine started to tell her, then saw him at the door. Rising she smiled as he stepped up to her and she put her arms around him. Giving him a small kiss.

"Have you been waiting long?" Ezra asked as he held Sabine closely. Peering over at the other woman sitting at the table.

"All day, I have been wanting to see you all day." Sabine admitted. "Please sit, this is Ketsu."

"Hello Ezra. So, you are the Rebel that we have been hired to capture." Ketsu said seeing Sabine spin and stare at her in shock.

"What? You are a Bounty Hunter?" Ezra pulled away from Sabine, his expression changed to disbelief and betrayal. His hand moved down to his weapon hung on his belt.

Sabine saw his hand lower to the odd weapon on his belt. "Wait, Ezra I swear I am not trying to get close to you so that I can capture you. I like you. Ketsu how could you do this!" Sabine asked sadly, feeling just as betrayed as Ezra must feel. "You promised."

"Sabine, it is what we are. We are Bounty Hunters and he has a very large Bounty on him. Too large to just let it go. Now are you with me?" Ketsu pointed her blaster at Ezra and smiled. "Do not move Ezra, I have set this on heavy stun but I rather you just walk out of here. You look kind of heavy for us to carry."

"Ketsu do not do this, please." Sabine begged her friend as she stepped in front of Ezra blocking Ketsu's shot.

"Ah, Sabine. It is the best solution. Once he is gone then you will not be thinking about him anymore and we can get back to business. Now move!" Standing slowly, Ketsu waved her blaster indicating for Sabine to get out of the line of fire. Then something happened that shocked her.

When Ketsu moved the Blaster from being able to shoot either him or Sabine, Ezra reacted. Using the Force, he pulled the Blaster right out of her hand. Tossing it across the room at an accelerated pace. Smashing it into a nearby wall with a crunch. Drawing his own weapon and pointing it at Ketsu. "Do not move!" Ezra ordered as he moved around Sabine and kept his weapon pointed at Ketsu. "I am leaving." Looking over at Sabine. "Are you coming with me, Sabine?"

Sabine looked at Ketsu, then at Ezra. She was torn, Ketsu was like her sister. But Ezra was her future and she wanted to be with him. She initially hoped that Ketsu would have trusted her to believe that Sabine wanted to be with Ezra. The decision was easy. "I am coming with you." She said barely audible. "I am sorry Ketsu, I have to follow my destiny and it is with him. I hope you will understand." As they moved towards the door Ketsu stood and glared at them.

"You are a fool, little sister! Throwing away two years of friendship and partnership for what him!" Ketsu said angrily as she stalked towards them.

"I am sorry Ketsu, goodbye." Sabine pulled her blaster and stunned her friend. "Ok, let's go. Maybe later you can tell me how you did that with her blaster."

Outside at the Speeder Bikes, Sabine popped out the locator and looked over at Ezra. "Get on." She ordered getting on the Bike.

"Wait, are you sure? I mean you still have a choice. Once you come with me it is most likely that you will be wanted by the Empire as well." Ezra stood holding his strange weapon in his hand.

"I am sure, a strange voice told me that you are my future, my destiny and I need to be with you." Sabine said as Ezra climbed on behind her, putting his arms around her. "Hold on tight." Feeling him tighten his grip as she started the Bike and began to leave. Four Stormtroopers rounded the corner and raised their Blasters.

"Stop, identify yourself." One in the lead ordered leveling his Blaster at them.

Before Sabine could react, Ezra bounded from behind her. She stared as his strange weapon suddenly sprung out a Lightsaber. Landing amongst them, he stabbed the lead Stormtrooper in the chest, spun the Lightsaber around and cut down two others and finally decapitated the last one. All four were dead in a matter of seconds. Turning back towards her, Sabine's eyes widened. "You are a Jedi!" She stammered out.

"Yes, I am a Jedi. Does that change anything?" Ezra asked as he deactivated his Lightsaber walking towards her.

"No, get on." Sabine felt his arms around her again and she liked it. As he put his head on her shoulder she turned her head and kissed his cheek. "I have made my choice, I want to be with you." Racing out of town, Sabine smiled. She felt free.

 **Ketsu awoke and frowned**. She had blown it. She wanted Sabine to realize the error and be what she was meant to be. A Bounty Hunter. None of the customers or even the Bartender said a word as she stood and walked out of the Tavern. Glancing around she saw the Stormtroopers lying dead where a lone Speeder Bike sat. Her Bike, Sabine's was gone. Going to her Bike she checked the Locator on the other Bike and shook her head. Of course, Sabine had deactivated the other Locator so it would not be easy to find either Sabine or Ezra. Smirking Ketsu went back on the Hunt.

" **Head for the Tower, we need to talk."** Ezra said as he pointed to the old Communication Tower straight ahead. Hiding the Bike behind the Tower, Ezra led Sabine inside. Holding hands with their fingers intertwined. Taking her up to the Balcony and inside his hideaway.

"You said earlier that a voice told you that I was your future, your destiny." Ezra said as he sat down and Sabine sat next to him.

"Yes, it was strange it said; **"Future he is, to you he will be."** Then later after I met you, it told me **"Future you have found, courage must have."** I believe that it is you. After I met you everything in my life had become clear."

"Did the voice sound gravelly small compared to others." Ezra asked thinking it was Master Yoda.

"Yes, how did you know?" Sabine asked gazing once again into those clear blue eyes as he smiled. She liked his smile it made her feel good.

"I believe it was Master Yoda, he spoke to me as well with almost the same words. I think we are destined to be together." Ezra said as he squeezed her hand.

For several hours they talked, about themselves. Their pasts, everything that they had not told each other before. Sabine felt even closer to Ezra, as she leaned forward and kissed him. She experienced the same feelings as she did before. She could not say it but she felt it, she loved him. "We should get going, we still have to do the hard part. Introduce you to the others." Ezra said as he attempted to stand, Sabine shook her head.

"No, not yet. There is something we need to do first." Leaning closer she kissed him, this time all restraints were off. Within minutes both were almost ripping each-others clothes off. The first time was quick and unsatisfying, the second was better and after that both thoroughly enjoyed it. "I needed that." Sabine stated breathing hard as she cuddled up with Ezra.

"I am not sure we should have done that." Ezra said with some concern that they might have rushed into a physical relationship.

"Ezra, I wanted to have sex. All five times. It just solidifies that we belong together. That we are destined to be together. No matter what happens now I finally feel like my soul is lifted from the darkness." Sabine quite did not know how to explain it, for the last two years she felt that she was walking in the shadow of evil. Working for the Empire after what they did to her. Making her create weapons to use against her people, some depraved Imperial that raped her and then hunting down Rebels. But with Ezra it made her feel whole again.

"I feel the same, you have made my connection to the Force stronger." He replied as he looked around his tower. "We better find our clothes and get going, by now the others will be worried and last time I was late they really chewed me out." Seeing her expression. "What's wrong?"

"I guess, I am worried. What I did is well known, I hunted Rebels and turned them over to the Empire. I have a lot to make up for." Sabine reached down and found her body suit. As Ezra searched for his own clothes. Soon limping around the small room looking for his right boot.

" **Where the High Desert is he?"** Hera asked as she looked out across the plains. Worry etched her face as she glanced over at Kanan. "It is way past the time he should have come back!"

"Ezra is stubborn, opinionated and adventurous. He is also a Jedi, he will come back soon." Kanan notified her as her Lekku quivered with frustration. "The question is will he come back alone. If he is destined to be with this Mandalorian Girl then he might be bringing her here."

"What are we going to do? What if they are you know, having sex? They both are probably too young to have that type of relationship." Hera said as she exhaled, not that she would restrict them. After all, she and Kanan were sexually active. They were not much older than Ezra when they started to have sex. To them it was something to remind themselves that they were alive and if they fell fighting the Empire then they would have that to remember the other. The times together, where they were not Rebels but a Twil'ek Woman and a Human Man that cared for each other. Neither had professed love, but she did feel it for him.

"So, the kid is late again." Zeb said as he walked up behind them. Seeing the expressions on their faces turned and headed back towards the ship. Muttering. "Perhaps I will clean the Hyperdrive Exhaust." As he passed a Crate. "Should we throw these out, since we can't get them to work." Zeb asked as he gestured to a Crate of H.E. Mark 12 Thermal Detonators, that for some reason all twenty of them did not work.

"No, perhaps we can trade them to Vizago for some intel." Kanan said as Zeb shook his head.

"I doubt he would, not for non-functioning Explosives." Zeb felt like kicking the Crate, he had grabbed it on one of their Cargo raids instead of a Military Weapons Upgrade. Now he regretted that.

When Ezra walked up to the hiding place with his hand intertwined with Sabine's he felt subconscious. Especially with the glare that Hera was giving him,

"It is about time you came back!" Hera said angrily. "I suppose this is the one that you have told us about. Hera Syndulla." As she thrust out her hand at the young Mandalorian girl, who took it and shook it.

"Sabine Wren of the clan Vizsla." Sabine introduced herself and saw the other Human Man wince.

"Death Watch." Kanan almost whispered as he looked at Sabine.

"That is my Mother and currently I am ouster-sized from my Clan and Family." Sabine told the man as he exhaled and extended his hand.

"I am Kanan Jarrus. Welcome Sabine Wren." Pointing behind him he gestured to the Lasat that was covering them with his Bow-rifle. "That is Zeb. Oh, and the Droid there is Chopper." Kanan glared at Ezra. "Can you excuse us for a minute, I need to speak with Ezra."

"Alright, I will go and introduce myself to Zeb then." Sabine released Ezra's hand and walked over to the Lasat. Looking at the Crate of Explosives. "H.E. Mark 12's?" She inquired to the Lasat.

"Yes, but they are non-functional." Zeb told her as he watched the girl closely. Wanting to protest as she reached into the Crate and pulled one out. Taking it apart with confident ease, pulling a blue wire out and tossing it.

"Do you have any Grade Four Syntho Wire?" She asked as Zeb opened a repair kit and handed a small length of wire to her. Then watched her with interest as she used her teeth to pull the coated ends off two ends of the wire and put it where the other wire was. Then put it back together, handing it to Zeb. "It should work now."

Zeb flipped a switch and a green light came on, then he turned it off.

"The Mark 12's has a glitch, when the manufacturer put them together they put in substandard arming wire, if you replace it they will work." Sabine informed him as she shrugged her shoulders. Then gazed over to at least watch the heated exchange between Ezra and the two others.

"How could you bring her here without asking us first?" Hera asked as her Lekku shuddered.

"I did not think I had to, if I say she is alright then that should be enough." Ezra replied defensively. "She is the one from the vision, the one Master Yoda told me is my future. Also by the way, Master Yoda spoke to her too."

"I say we trust Ezra." Kanan said from the side. "There is something going on here that cannot be explained and with the increase of his connection to the Force there has to be a reason. Perhaps this Sabine Wren is that reason."

"Fine, but I want her watched and we have to clear her through Commander Sato." Hera said then stomped away. Her Lekku was thrashing around in rage and frustration.

"Let us find her a room, perhaps you can move in with Zeb?" Kanan suggested as he saw Ezra shake his head.

"No, she will be moving in with me." Ezra walked over to Sabine and was pleasantly surprised to see Zeb warming up to her. As they talked about explosives and weapons. Putting his arm around her, she did the same. "It is all set, come on I will show you to your room."

"You mean our room, right." Sabine stated as she smiled at Ezra. They were together now and she was not about to be separated from him, especially at night.

"I did not want to presume. But yes, our room." Ezra led her inside the ship and seeing Hera stare at them ready to protest but decided not to bother, he took Sabine to their room. He knew that Hera and Kanan were going to have a lengthy discussion about that.

 **Ketsu felt frustrated** , Sabine was too well trained in the hunt. Ketsu knew that Sabine knew all the tricks so Ketsu could not find her or Ezra. Ketsu had found the abandoned Speeder Bike just before dawn. She felt like throwing a Detonator on it and blowing it into atoms. Especially finding it just on the outskirts of Jhothal. What bothered Ketsu is how easily Sabine had chosen Ezra over her. Returning to the Tavern she had one more option, question the Itholian. There was nothing else she could do.


	4. Chapter 4

The Wrong Turn/The Right Path: Part 4

 **The Holoprojection Image of Commander Sato glared at Hera and Kanan**. "You do realize that this Sabine Wren has hunted and captured a great number of known Rebel Sympathizers and Members."

Kanan knew that this was going to come up and even though he did not totally agree with Ezra's decision to bring Sabine Wren One-time Bounty Hunter to them. Ezra trusted her and that was enough for Kanan. "Sir, some of our current recruits were once Imperials. It is no different than that. We need to consider that she never killed any of those that she captured, that does show that she was not totally supportive of the Empire." Kanan argued, looking over at Hera who was only slightly supportive of having Sabine on her ship.

"Captain Syndulla, what is your opinion on allowing this Sabine Wren to join us?" Sato asked as he looked over at Hera.

"I do not know, we are not allowing her to have access to anything critical. Ezra is not leaving her alone so she cannot do anything without us knowing about it. I am willing to give her the benefit of the doubt." Hera stated as she looked back over at Kanan.

"Sir, can I speak with Ashoka Tano?" Kanan asked as Commander Sato moved so that Ashoka could be seen. "Ashoka, there has been another occurrence that I cannot fully understand. It seems that Ezra has somehow become more attuned and his connection to the Force has increased. It is due to him becoming involved with this Sabine Wren. Have you ever heard of something like this happening?"

Ashoka exhaled and thought, she had but it was from something that Master Yoda had told her when she was a Pattawan. At most it was a legend that occurred when Yoda was a Pattawan. Telling Kanan she smiled slightly. "Perhaps it would be best that you come here, I would like to see if it is true myself."

"I agree, bring this Sabine Wren here. Just make sure she does not know the coordinates or have access to any communication." Sato said as the channel closed.

 **Sabine leaned back against the wall** , with a blanket covering her naked body. She watched as Ezra put on his clothes. She had attacked him as they entered, pushing him onto what was his bed. Now it was theirs.

"I have something for you, I will be right back." Ezra said as he stepped out of the room and returned carrying a small box. Giving it to her. As she opened it she smiled. "Remember you told me that you were interested in art and all its forms. Well I found these in the supply room a couple of months ago when I first put together my Lightsaber."

Sabine held up the Artist Sprayers and assorted paints. Grabbing his tunic, she pulled him closer and kissed him. "Thank you. I have not painted or created any type of art in almost two years. I wonder if I remember how." Both her mother and father instructed her in Art and at one time and she was an artist in her own right. Then she decided not to pursue it after what had happened to her. She wanted to really thank him properly, but a knock on the door suspended that. Wrapping the blanket around herself she watched as Ezra opened the door.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." Hera said as she stepped inside. "We have been ordered to rendezvous with the fleet. Until we get there, Sabine is not to go anywhere without you Ezra." Turning Hera left.

"Sabine, I am sorry." Ezra apologized for the others not completely trusting her.

"No, I understand. I expected to be placed in a holding cell for what I have done in the past. It is not so bad that instead you have been ordered to stay around me. So, lock the door, take off your clothes and get back in this bed." She smiled throwing off the blanket.

 **In the Cockpit** , Hera glared over at Kanan. "I am not happy and do you know why I am not happy?"

"Well let's see we have two sexually active teenagers on board and one of them was or is a Bounty Hunter that hunted after Rebels." Kanan replied then regretted answering as Hera stared at him angrily.

"I am not a prude, Kanan. I know also I am not Ezra's mother, but I am worried that she is using him in some way." Hera returned to piloting the Ghost. Staring at the stars as they streaked by.

"Ezra is young and so is Sabine. But for them to almost have the same visitation from Master Yoda puts a different spin on this. I am mostly worried that they may be leaving us soon." Kanan felt it through the Force, there was something that the two were destined to do together and he was not sure that it involved the rest of them.

"What do you mean that they may be leaving us soon?" Hera asked now completely concerned and worried.

"I just have a feeling that they are soon going to leave. Do not ask me when or where, but they will be leaving us." Kanan declared as he glanced back to the rear of the ship.

 **While asleep** , Ezra found himself sitting across from Yoda. The small alien sat poking his walking stick into a small fire. "Waiting I have for you." Yoda said as he continued to poke the fire.

"Master Yoda, is this a vision or something else?" Ezra asked as he looked over the fire at Yoda.

"One if could be or other could be." Yoda stated turning his head. "Go you must soon, know where she will." Then Yoda seemed to fade away and the fire remained. "Last time this will be, choice to be made."

Ezra stirred and awoke slightly, glancing at Sabine who was sleeping soundly. Swallowing the dryness in his throat he exhaled. He knew what the vision or visitation was, Yoda was telling him that soon the two of them would be leaving the Ghost, Kanan, Hera and Zeb for some reason. That they were destined for something other than fighting in the Rebellion with his friends and allies. He did not know what or where, but he suspected Sabine did. Touching her arm, her eyes opened.

"What is wrong?" She asked sleepily as she saw his reluctance.

"Master Yoda came to me again, he told me that we would be leaving soon and that you know where we are going." Ezra told her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why would I know? I am not like you, I am not a Jedi. All I am is a Mandalorian that is banished from my world and family." Sabine told him as she pulled him closer.

"Why were you Banished?" Ezra asked as he saw her suddenly become saddened. She closed her eyes then told him. About designing weapons for the Empire and when she found out what the Empire was going to do with those weapons. She also told him about being raped by one of the Imperial Officers. So, to stop the Empire from using those weapons and as revenge for what had happened to her, she destroyed the plans and prototypes. Escaping with Ketsu to become Bounty Hunters, since she could not return to her family or her world. As she cried, Ezra held her tightly. Telling her it was alright, that he understood. "I think that is where we are destined to go. To return to Mandalore and gain you some type of penance for what you did." He did not tell her that he hoped to come across the Imperial that raped her, it was an un-Jedi consideration. But he would love to use his Lightsaber and castrate the man.

"I do not believe that is what your Master Yoda means, I cannot return to Mandalore. My own family may try to kill me for returning." Sabine told him as she silently hoped to return.

"I will not let anything happen to you, I promise. I believe that is why you had a visitation from Yoda, why we are supposed to be together. So that you can reconcile with your family and your people." Ezra told her, seeing the slight glimmer of hope in her eyes as she smiled at him. "There is something that might help in at least gaining their attention. I found it recently and after some research I discovered that it is important to your people." Ezra reached over to the wall and after sliding a panel aside pulled out a foot-long object. Pointing it towards the ceiling he activated it. The Black energy blade came out with a sizzle.

"That is the Dark-Saber." Sabine said with shock. "How did you get that?" Ezra deactivated the weapon and told her about his time with Maul and how he and Kanan had defeated the Night-sisters and finding the Dark-Saber. It was about the same time that the Spider Like Creatures on Atollon and a Strange being called Bendu forced the Rebels to abandon their base.

Sabine listened and frowned, Maul was an enemy of all Mandalorians, she almost wished that when Ezra, Kanan and Ashoka had gone to the Sith Temple they had somehow killed Maul. She also did not like to hear that the psychopathic Sith was still alive and probably looking for Ezra. "When do we leave?"

"Whenever you are ready?" Ezra said as he felt some regret on leaving his friends, but he could feel it. He and Sabine were destined to go to Mandalore.

"There is something we have to do first." Sabine told him, as she exhaled. Even though she was officially not part of her clan, she knew that for Ezra to have the status to hold and carry the Dark-Saber he had to be Mandalorian. Which meant he would have to be married to a Mandalorian. "Repeat after me." She led him through the Vows of Commitment, then said her own.

"What does that mean?" Ezra asked as he saw the small glint in her eyes.

"I made you mine, now you are a Mandalorian by marriage. That should add to your claim to weld the Dark-Saber." Sabine told him as his eyes bulged. "I did not take the Dark-Saber in a trial by combat, but you did. So, by Mandalorian customs you can use it."

Exhaling, Ezra smiled. "Well I did not expect that, I like it." Ezra leaned forward and kissed her. "Should we get ready to go?"

"No not yet, usually when someone gets married they have a honeymoon. We can at least wait until we get to the Rebel Fleet." Sabine replied with a mischievous smile.

Two hours later, the newlyweds went to tell Hera and Kanan. To Ezra's surprise Kanan knew that Ezra was leaving. Hera was less than happy.

 **On the Command Corvette Cruiser** , Commander Sato was convinced. If Ezra and Sabine could free the Mandalorians from Imperial Rule, they would be an asset to the Rebellion. To that end Sato gave them an Imperial Lambda Class Shuttle. With tearful goodbyes, Ezra and Sabine left for Knownest.

 **Using the stolen Imperial Codes** , Ezra flew the Shuttle down towards the Wren Compound. It was Sabine's idea, believing if she announced who was coming that they would attempt to shoot them down. As the Shuttle landed without incident, Several Armored Mandalorians stomped into view. "Now remember any number of them might be my family members, so try not to hurt them. Also, it might be best if I do all the talking." Sabine said as she nervously stood. Ezra put the Dark-Saber on one side and his normal Lightsaber on the other. Walking down the ramp, with their hands raised.

"You are not welcome here!" One in the lead said as he removed his helmet. "Get back on that Shuttle and leave!"

"Triston, I have come to speak with Mother." Sabine said as she looked at the one in the lead, her brother.

"You are to leave, traitor!" A new voice ordered from the balcony, high above them. Ezra looked up at a striking older woman.

"Mother, I am no traitor and I have brought someone that you need to see and listen to." Sabine indicated Ezra and Ursa Wren shook her head.

"To this boy, what can he show me or tell me that makes a difference in that you have betrayed us." Ursa said as she glowered at Ezra and Sabine, ready to have the others force them to depart.

"Show her." Sabine said as she stepped a few feet away, resting her hands on her blasters. Just in case it came to a fire fight. Ezra reached down and pulled the Dark-Saber off his waist and ignited it. The Dark energy blade sprung to life. Almost all the other Wrens stepped away.

"What right do you have, to weld that blade, boy!" Ursa growled down at Ezra and raised her hand, ready to drop it and indicate for the others to open fire.

"He has every right, he fought Maul and took it from him." Sabine informed all around her and Ezra as he swung the blade around in an arc, letting all hear the crackle from the blade. She knew it was the Nightsisters that he had fought but it was basically the same thing.

"Come inside." Ursa said as she turned and walked inside. Followed by several Wren Guards and Triston, they entered the Hall. Ursa sat on a high two seat throne, glaring down at Ezra and Sabine. "If you are trying to unite the Clans under that blade, it will not work. He is not Mandalorian." She frowned.

"True he is not a born Mandalorian. But he is one by Marriage." Sabine informed her Mother as her brother walked up besides Ursa. "He is my chosen Husband and he is a Jedi."

The last statement made everyone in the room step back and point their weapons at Ezra. Ursa even paled at what Sabine had said. But Sabine suspected that Ursa already knew, no normal person could fight Maul and be alive to say that they did. "Hold your fire. Alright, you have my interest. What do you propose?" Smirking slightly at that as she stood and gestured for Sabine and Ezra to follow her.

Triston was not convinced and he knew that if Gar Saxton discovered that a Jedi was here, Saxton would kill all the Wren's as traitors. Going into the communication's room he placed the call to Gar Saxton. Getting a promise that Sabine would be pardoned if Gar only took the Jedi.

In the private room, Ursa hugged Sabine. Then frowned at Ezra, not happy that her little girl was married to a Jedi. As the two tried to convince Ursa Wren, Countess of the Clan to leave the Empire and fight them. "Now is not the time, even with the Dark-Saber legend I doubt that many other Clans would join us. You will have to depart soon; Gar Saxton has spies everywhere." Taking them back to the Hall Ursa was surprised to see Gar Saxton and a half dozen of his men waiting. Triston grabbed the Dark-Saber off Ezra's belt and tossed it to Gar Saxton.

"So, this is the Dark-Saber, well done Triston Wren. With the Jedi as my prisoner I should be able to gain a great reward from the Empire." Gar gloated as he looked over at Ursa. "You Countess and your fugitive Daughter are also under arrest for treason." Gesturing to his men, as two took Ursa's arms holding her.

"Wait, Milord. You promised to pardon Sabine and not do anything against my Mother or my Clan." Triston bluntly said as he saw Gar smile broadly then laugh.

"I lied." Igniting the Dark-Saber he pointed it at Ursa. "Would you rather have me execute the Traitorous elements now, I can easily?" Raising it high to strike down Ursa. With one fluid movement Ezra activated his Lightsaber and blocked the cut meant for Ursa. This shocked Saxton as he stepped back. "Kill them all." Believing that the two men that held Ursa were able. Ursa used the confusion from Ezra to pull and kick one of the men in the stomach. Then pulling her arm free punched the other. Grabbing her blaster and firing on Gar Saxton's men. Triston and Sabine also started to fire.

Meanwhile Ezra blocked the ineffective blows from Gar Saxton as he used the Dark-Saber. Gar did not understand as he struck at the Jedi, he always believed that the Jedi were not adequate fighters but here the young boy was easily deflecting the blows. As Gar lunged forward, Ezra blocked the blow, ducked under the lunge and punched Gar in the stomach doubling him over. Ezra then grabbed the Dark-Saber by the hilt and pulled it out of Gar's grasp. Deactivating it and pointing his Lightsaber at the bridge of Gar's nose. "Surrender." Ezra ordered as Gar glared up at him.

"Never, and I am defenseless. You would not harm me, now that I am defenseless." Gar smiled as he secretly pulled a blaster from a hidden holster from behind him. Before he could bring it to bare, Ursa shot him.

"That is for being a traitor and a coward." Ursa said as Gar fell. Turning towards Sabine, Ursa smiled. "Welcome home, Sabine and we will join you."

Triston stood over the body of Gar Saxton, he had believed in Saxton. That it was the only way for the Mandalorians to survive was to join the Empire. Now he found out he was wrong; the Empire was treachery incarnate. Reaching up he pulled off the markings that made him one of Saxton's men dropping it on the floor and crushing it with his boot. Glancing over to see Ezra standing next to him. "I was wrong."

"No, you thought you were doing right. When you believe that you are right then you must always follow your inclination." Ezra told him then smiled.

"Now I believe introductions are in order. Young Jedi can I know your name since you are part of my Clan." Ursa asked as she took his arm in her right and Sabine's arm in her left. Leading them back towards the private room once again.

"His name is Ezra Bridger, Mother." Sabine replied.

"Ah, welcome Ezra Bridger Wren." Ursa said as she gestured for Triston to join them. "Let us discuss how we are going to save my husband now your father in law Alrich from the Imperials."


End file.
